


Robots

by impalaloompa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a bit of blood and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What better way to make you suffer, than by hurting him?” Octavius’ head snapped round to glare at Wade. Before Wade could move a giant metal arm crashed down on him, crushing him to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robots

Robots.  
Why did it have to be robots?  
Why never a stampede of angry rabbits or a leakage of laughing gas? Those were troubles he could get behind. But robots?  
Robots were so predictable, so cliché, so…lame.  
He ducked just in time as another jet of boiling acid shot over his head. It splashed on the wall behind him, hissing as it ate away at the bricks.  
Though, he had to admit. Acid spitting robots? Those were sorta cool.  
Okay, not cool, he thought to himself as he leaped off the street lamp to avoid three of eight mechanical limbs that were lashing at him.  
He jumped, did a neat back flip and landed on top of the robot. He kept low as the robot’s limbs flailed around him. One struck him with a fleshy slap on his rear. He gasped in pain.  
“You know,” he seethed, “I’d kinda like to go on a date or two first before we get… intimate.”  
He plunged his hand into the metal and wrenched out a fistful of wires. The light in the robot’s single red eye faded and it keeled over, giving him enough time to spring clear.  
“And besides,” he tossed the clump of wires, “I’m already taken.”  
His spider-sense tingled in the back of his skull and he rolled to the left just as a spout of acid narrowly missed his head.  
“Careful Baby Boy,” a voice boomed out as the robot made a metallic screeching noise, “There’s more of ‘em down the street.”  
Peter barely had time to glance where Deadpool was pointing before he was forced to dodge the screeching robot as it hurtled towards him. Frustration churned in his gut as he stared down the robot advancing on him again. Wade was now facing three robots on his own and Peter couldn’t get to him.  
“Come on then you great, stupid, metal…robot?” he curled his hands into fists. Not one of my best, he shrugged to himself.  
The robot charged and Peter braced himself. At the last second he leaped up as high as he could, catching the barbers sign and perching on it as the robot crashed into the wall. It gave a shudder as a few sparks flew then became still.  
“Spidey!” Wade’s yelp had Peter spinning round to see the merc disappearing under thrashing limbs.  
A pang of fear twisted his gut. He expertly aimed a web which shot through the metallic bodies and when he was sure it was attached to Wade he gave a sharp tug, pulling Wade from the fray.  
Deadpool lay sprawled on the concrete, chest heaving as Peter jumped down to his side.  
The robots clacked in confusion as they struggled to untangle themselves.  
“You okay?” Peter cast his boyfriend a side glance, trying to control the erratic thundering of his heart.  
“Yeah,” Wade scrambled to his feet. Apart from a few minor tears to his suit, Deadpool had escaped the attack unscathed.  
They turned look at the robots who seemed completely stuck. Limbs wrapped up in limbs, bodies clashing together.  
“By the way?” Wade turned to flash Peter a lopsided grin, “Totally intended for that to happen.”  
“Sure,” Peter mocked.  
“Shall we?” Wade smirked, holding out his hand.  
Peter took it firmly, not missing the flash of Wade’s white-lensed eyes, “We shall.”  
They jumped together, Spider-Man’s strength carrying Wade higher, and landed directly on top of the jumble of robots. Peter punched one in the eye, shattering the glass.  
“Light’s out,” he chirped.  
“Good one,” Wade sang as he shot another robot multiple times until it collapsed, “I’m stealing that one.”  
The last robot was struggling frantically to get away. Wade pushed the barrel of his gun to the robot’s eye. He narrowed his eyes, sneer visible though his mask.  
“In my honest opinion, I found your performance rather ‘robotic’ so it’s a no from me,” as he pumped two rounds into the robot.  
The light from the robot’s eye faded and it crumpled to the ground.  
“Robotic? Really?” Peter smirked as he stood back and dusted his hands.  
“You love it,” Wade gave him a playful nudge.  
Peter sighed. He cast a glance at the carnage in the street, trying not to feel guilty about the property damage. Just another thing for Jameson to moan about, he grumbled to himself. He tucked his fingers into Wade’s and gave his hand a quick squeeze.  
Wade’s soft smile crinkled his mask slightly and he hummed in his throat.  
“So,” he sighed, “Eight legged robots. You don’t think Doc Oct is behind this do you?”  
“That’s exactly what I think,” Peter crouched down and lifted one of the metallic legs to examine it. It had the same linking mechanism that Octavius’ own robot arms had, providing swift and agile movement. He gave it a shake, the claw at the end wobbling uselessly, then dropped the limb again.  
“We should probably try and get one to Stark so he can examine it,” Peter cast a glance at the robot he had smashed in the eye, “I think that one is the least damaged.”  
As Wade moved to help him drag the robot into a position where Peter could get a good hold to lift it up, the sudden throbbing of his spider-sense had him shooting bolt upright. Before Deadpool could ask him what was wrong, something collided painfully with Peter’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the nearest wall.  
His head spun with dizziness, eyes struggling to focus. He heard Wade’s shout and saw something send him flying into the barber shop window.  
“Hello Spider-Man,” a gravely, all-too-familiar voice snapped him to attention.  
He pushed desperately at the claw holding him crushingly against the wall but his arms and legs were twisted in awkward ways and he couldn’t get the leverage or put enough of his strength behind his attempts.  
“If you want something doing right, do it yourself,” Octavius sighed as he came into view.  
Peter recoiled, trying desperately to wriggle free.  
“I mean, I had hoped my new bots would be more effective,” he continued absently, waving his hand around, “But I guess it’s back to the drawing board.”  
In his vain attempts to free himself, he caught sight of Wade slinking out of the shattered window and advancing quietly on the mad scientist, gun raised, expression hard.  
Desperate to keep the doctor’s attention away from his boyfriend, he snorted defiantly and said “Well if you’re going to kill me then get on with it before you bore me to death.”  
“My dear boy if I wanted you dead you would already be dead,” Doc Oct chuckled darkly, “No, my intention isn’t to kill you, not yet anyway, I just want to hurt you. Make you suffer.”  
“You’re doing a stellar job,” Peter retorted. Wade was close, so close to fire an accurate shot that would take the doctor down without killing him.  
“What better way to make you suffer, than by hurting him?” Octavius’ head snapped round to glare at Wade. Before Wade could move a giant metal arm crashed down on him, crushing him to the ground.  
“No!” Peter cried, dread pitting his stomach, terror twisting his gut.  
“You see?” Doc Oct flashed him a menacing, toothy grin, “I programmed my robots to go after him. He can’t die so I can hurt him again,” he thrashed down on Wade, forcing the man to crumple under the impact, “and again,” the limb came down with a sickening thud, “and again,” this time Wade was able to roll to the side and the claw cracked against the road but Octavius quickly grabbed him by the ankle and hoisted him into the air.  
“This is much more fun that hurting you directly,” the doctor said matter-of-factly, “Because you can’t do anything to stop me.”  
“Wade!” Peter screeched, feeling his costume tear as he scrabbled against the metal claw, “Leave him alone!”  
“No, I don’t think I will,” Octavius chide, “Not when its distressing you so much.”  
Wade groaned as the limb shook him a little.  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you?” Octavius mocked brining Wade closer.  
“Fuck you,” Wade spat. Peter could see the shudders wracking through him, the blood staining his mask around his mouth.  
Doc Oct just smiled and to Peter’s horror he slammed Wade into the ground with a blood curdling crunch.  
Pain and fear and anger and despair clawed at his heart as he watched Octavius press down on Wade. Wade’s scream vibrated in Peter’s head. He wrenched at the claw holding him fast but it wouldn’t budge. He grit his teeth as he twisted painfully, properly freeing his arm so that he could push at the cruel metal.  
Octavius seemed oblivious as he picked up Wade again threw him onto a car. The wind screen shattered under the impact and Wade’s grunt was lost as the doctor threw bad his head and laughed. Peter was almost there. Almost free. Shuffling against the wall to squirm out of the crushing grasp.  
Wade was slammed into the road again and Peter could tell that he was dead. A wail rose in his throat as he bunched his legs to his chest then thrust with all his might, pushing the claw away from him and landing on the ground.  
“What-?” Octavius was cut off as a splatter of webbing hit his face. He let go of Wade who slunk limply to the floor.  
“You fucking bastard!” Peter screamed, launching himself at the mad scientist and pummelling every inch of him he could reach with his fists.  
The mechanical limbs whirred round him and he sprang out of the way as one crashed down. Octavius tore the webbing from his face and growled.  
Just as Peter was about to throw himself at Doc Oct, something hit the man with a metallic clang and he stumbled backwards.  
Peter’s chest flooded with relief as he recognised that star spangled figure.  
“Cap!”  
***  
Deadpool blinked.  
He was pretty sure he was looking up at the sky but his eyes wouldn’t focus. He felt numb, as if someone had cut off the circulation in his entire body. He tried to breathe but choked up a mouthful of blood. It soaked into his mask, blocked his nose. Blood gurgled in his throat as he fought for air. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen.  
His chest constricted in panic as he realised he was drowning in his own blood. He needed to lift his mask but he couldn’t make his arms work.  
Then a blurred red and blue figure came into view. Fingers scrabbled at the hem of his mask and he felt the material being forced up over his nose. Another set of hands appeared and strong fingers tilted his chin up and to the side.  
“Come on Wade, breathe,” he recognised the voice but couldn’t place it.  
With the pressure on his airways eased slightly, he forced himself to cough. He choked up another mouthful of blood and it spilled down his cheek. He was able to snatch a quick intake of air which had him spluttering and choking until he could gulp in huge lungful’s of air and his breathing started to even out.  
“That’s it son, breathe,” the voice came again.  
The red and blue figure came into view again and Wade could pick out two large white eyes.  
“Spidey?” he rasped.  
“Hush Wade, just breathe,” that voice again. Wade did as he was told and focused on the rise and fall of his chest. His head began to clear and he realised that it was Captain America who was leaning over him.  
He felt a slight pressure on his hand and he tried to shuffle to see what was going on.  
“Don’t move Wade,” Cap’s firm tone had him growing still again, “You are very badly injured. You need to give your body time to heal before you can get up.”  
Why was he injured? It took him a moment but then he remembered the fight with the robots, the encounter with Octavius. Alarm gripped his chest.  
“Peter?” he whimpered.  
“I’m here Wade. I’m right here. I’m okay,” Peter’s reassuring presence was soothing and he realised that Peter was holding his hand.  
He felt tingling in his limbs. His healing factor was doing its job but nothing could have prepared him for the pain that rocketed through his body as feeling worked its way back through him. He went ridged, back arching slightly, half-masked face screwed up in a grimace.  
“Wade?” Peter’s squeak of concern sounded above him.  
“It hurts,” he wailed.  
He could feel Peter’s fingers clutching desperately at his own and he tried to focus on them. He could feel the heat and the worry being conveyed by the kneading of fingertips.  
“What can we do?” Peter asked desperately. He sounded tired and stressed and concern tainted every word.  
“There’s not much we can do, I’m afraid. We just have to let his healing factor do its work,” Cap mumbled solemnly.  
Wade could feel his body trembling as pain spiked through his limbs, clawed at his gut, careered down his spine.  
Black spots clouded his vision and he was pretty sure he was about to lose consciousness. Please, he begged silently.  
He wasn’t sure how many times he passed out but it felt like hours before the pain began to ebb and his spasming muscles began to relax. He was shaking with exhaustion and the effort to keep his eyes open was becoming harder and harder to maintain.  
“Wade?” Peter’s quiet voice sounded above him.  
He managed to blink at him, chest heaving with each shaky breath.  
“Let’s sit him up,” Captain America said.  
Wade felt strong hands hook under his arms and he felt himself be lifted and pushed up into a sitting position. His muscles ached with the effort of holding himself upright and Cap’s hand rested on his shoulder to steady him.  
“We should take him to the med bay in the Avengers Tower. Give him a once over and give him the time to recover,” Cap sounded resolute.  
“N-no,” Wade rasped, “I want to go home. Please take me home,” he turned to Peter, hating how pathetic and childlike he sounded.  
He watched Spider-Man give Captain America a searching look and he saw the soldier’s curt nod.  
Peter snaked an arm around his shoulders and hauled Wade to his feet. Wade’s legs nearly buckled underneath him but Peter supported his weight and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. He aimed a web and Wade’s stomach lurched as they took off through the air. He cast a quick glance down at the Avenger who was growing ever smaller amongst the ruined robots then rested his head against Petr’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as consciousness slipped away again.  
***  
Peter struggled to get Wade through the window of their apartment without dropping him or hurting him. He couldn’t quite tell if Wade was currently conscious and as soon as he had removed Wade’s weapons and pouches and laid Wade on the couch and closed the window, he removed the red and black mask.  
Wade’s head lolled back against the arm rest, eyes closed, jaw slack.  
Peter pulled off his own mask and tried to contain the panic and uncertainty building in his chest.  
Wade had been badly hurt before, sure. But never in a way in which he was completely reliant on Peter to look after him.  
Peter tried to remember the processes Wade went through. Usually he took a long hot shower, slept for what seemed like days, and raided the kitchen, though not always in that order. Peter knew that healing took energy and big or serious injuries left Wade exhausted and ravenous.  
In his current condition however, Peter knew that the fridge was currently safe.  
Wade stirred, eyes fluttering open.  
“Hey sweetie,” Peter knelt down beside him and brushed his gloved thumb over Wade’s scarred cheek.  
Wade’s dark brown eyes focused on his face and a small smile twitched his lips.  
Peter pressed his lips to Wade’s temple, trying to convey his love and relief that he was okay. Wade hummed softly in his chest and he curled his fingers into Peter’s.  
“What happened to Doc Oct?” Wade husked.  
“I was about to beat the crap out of him when Cap showed up. He distracted me and Oct got away,” Peter mumbled.  
Wade went quiet.  
Peter squeezed his hand gently then pulled at him, encouraging him to stand up.  
Wade grumbled as he rose unsteadily to his feet and he let Peter lead him through to their bedroom then into the bathroom.  
Wade swayed on the spot as Peter left him to run the water in the shower. He turned back to his boyfriend and carefully helped him out of his Deadpool suit. He had to stifle the gasp at the slowly healing bruises patching almost every inch of Wade’s marred skin.  
Tears brimmed in his eyes as he stroked his fingers down Wade’s frim chest. His heart clenched uncomfortably at the thought of what had happened to the man he loved and he had to choke back a sob as he encouraged Wade to step out of his pants and boxers.  
Peter quickly discarded his own uniform and took Wade’s hand as he stepped into the shower. He slid under the warm water, pulling Wade with him, sighing as the tense muscles in his shoulders relaxed. He let the stream of water wash over him for a minute before holding onto Wade’s arms and moved him round so that he was now getting the full benefit of warm water.  
Wade let his eyes close and the water trickled over him. Peter shuffled closer so that their noses were almost touching then nuzzled into the crook of Wade’s neck. Wade curled his arms around him and he hooked his arms around Wade’s shoulders.  
Peter couldn’t control the emotions raging in his chest any longer and he cried. Quietly at first but then in huge sobbing breaths, shoulders trembling, arms squeezing his boyfriend. Wade just held him. Sombre and quiet as the warmth of the water seeped through him.  
Peter hiccupped a few times before gaining control again. He lifted his head and caught Wade’s gaze. He didn’t need to speak to understand that Wade knew how scared and terrified he had been. The love dancing in the chocolate brown lifted Peter’s heart and he buried his face into Wade’s shoulder again.  
They stayed under the flow of the water for what seemed like hours, eventually coming out when the water started getting cold.  
Wade had gained some of his strength back and was able to dry himself without Peter’s help.  
Peter felt better after the shower and he could see that Wade looked better for it too. He snuggled down under the covers on their bed and Wade slid in beside him. Peter pulled him closer, enjoying the heat emitting from Wade’s skin. He stroked his thumb lightly over Wade’s cheek until the man’s eyes fluttered shut. It wasn’t long before Wade was snoring gently and Peter rested his arm over Wade’s waist and pressed his forehead to Wade’s.  
As sleep dragged at him, Peter let his mind wander to the devastation that was instore for the kitchen in the morning. Wade would eat them out of house and home. They would have to go shopping. A smile played on Peter’s lips. He loved shopping with Wade. Wade was like an excited child and it was fun to bounce around the shops with him as he wanted to get this or look at that.  
He could feel his eyes closing and the day’s events unfolded in his mind again. He had hated being so helpless as Octavius killed his boyfriend. Just as he fell into sleep, he swore to himself that the next time he crossed paths with the mad scientist, he would make him pay.


End file.
